


Right As Rain

by kathkin



Series: OTPprompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gay married in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Doctor had a terrible habit of getting all flustered over the most trivial things like losing his recorder but being perfectly calm when the world was ending around his ears.</i> The Doctor is having some trouble fixing a critical fault in the TARDIS. Fortunately, Jamie is there to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right As Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this OTPprompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130261252908/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-gets-a-busted-lip).

The Doctor had a terrible habit of – well, come to think of it the Doctor had lots of terrible habits. Jamie could name six or seven off the top of his head. Amongst the Doctor’s terrible habits was a tendency to get all flustered over the most trivial things like losing his recorder but being perfectly calm when the world was ending around his ears. 

He’d been grumbling and wringing his hands and saying, “oh dear, oh dear,” for the last half hour or so, but still Jamie couldn’t say if death was imminent or if this was business as usual. He’d ask Zoe, but she was in the sub-power room under the floor working with feverish intensity and every time he so much as stuck his head down to say hullo he got snapped at.

So he sat quietly atop a power bank, swinging his legs and dutifully not touching anything. The Doctor had been very clear on the matter of touching things and that he shouldn’t do it. “Oh dear, oh dear,” said the Doctor as he tugged off another panel. “Oh, it’s all snarled up. Oh, dear.” He poked at the circuits inside and rubbed his chin.

Jamie peered into the square hole. It looked like utter chaos to him – which was to say, perfectly normal for the inside of the TARDIS. “Are you gonnae un-snarl it?”

“Do try to take this seriously, Jamie.” The Doctor rooted through the cat’s cradle of cables. “If we don’t locate the fault – _soon_ –” He jerked out a fat red wire. “We’ll all be – oh, fiddlesticks.”

“We’ll all be fiddlesticks?” The Doctor gave Jamie a hard look. He held up his hands. “Alright. I’ll be quiet as a mouse.

There was a crackle and a _pop_ and a shadow fell across the far corner of the room. Jamie looked at it, alarmed. He was beginning to think this was closer to the world-ending end of the spectrum than the lost recorder end. The Doctor had talked a lot of nonsense about _catastrophic power failure_ and _total dimensional inversion_ which as best as he could glean meant the TARDIS was shrinking and was going to keep on shrinking till it was just a wee dot. By which point, he reasoned, they’d be past caring. He wondered grimly if they’d be crushed to a pulp or just blink out like the lights.

“If I can just – get this out –” The Doctor was elbow deep in the power bank, yanking on something metallic. “Maybe I can – _ow_!” Inside the power bank, something snapped and the flat metal square the Doctor had been tugging on so fervently came flying out with a vengeance. It whacked him in the face, trailing cables, and the Doctor cried out.

The square clattered to the floor, its many-coloured dots and lines glinting in what was left of the light. The Doctor’s hand went to his mouth. His fingers came away bloody. “Oww.”

“Everything alright?” called Zoe from under the floor.

“Aye,” Jamie called back, hopping off his power bank. “He hit himself in the face.”

“Of course he did.” The buzz of Zoe’s instruments resumed.

“Oh dear, oh dear.” The Doctor patted down his pockets vainly.

Jamie produced a clean handkerchief. “Here.”

Mumbling thanks, the Doctor soaked up the fat droplet of blood that had formed on his lip. “Oh, dear,” he said, looking at the red stain on the handkerchief. The droplet was swelling again. “Oh, crumbs. That stings.”

“Och, it’s a split lip,” said Jamie. “Stop bein’ such a big baby.”

The Doctor looked at him, his eyes big and despairing, blood welling at his mouth, and he looked so damn tired. What Jamie really wanted to do was to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright, and even if it wasn’t alright, even if the worst happened, it wasn’t his fault –

“I’m not being a baby,” the Doctor said sulkily. “It hurts.”

“Och, here,” said Jamie. “I’ll kiss it better.”

“You don’t have to – mmph.” Jamie took the Doctor’s face in his hands and kissed his hurt lip tenderly, once, twice. “Mmm.”

“There,” said Jamie, their noses brushing. “All better?”

“Oh, my,” said the Doctor. “Much better.”

A smile crept across Jamie’s face. “You’re blushin’.”

“I am not.”

“Aye, you are. You’re blushin’ right up to your ears.”

“Hush, you,” the Doctor said, chuckling. Jamie laughed too, dipping his head forward, touching their foreheads together.

“Will you two stop playing around?” called Zoe.

Jamie turned to the hatch. “We’re no’ playin’ around!”

“Yes, you are,” she called back. “I can hear you giggling from here.”

“Who’s giggling?” said the Doctor. “ _I’m_ not giggling.” He straightened up, pulling away from Jamie, touching the handkerchief to his lip. With his other hand, he picked up the metal square and turned it about.

“Is that supposed to come out of its box?” said Jamie.

“I’ve no idea,” said the Doctor, blinking at it. He set it down atop the bank and groped one handed inside.

Jamie sighed. “Alright,” he said, climbing back onto his perch. “I’ll just be over here, if ye need me.”

“Yes, you sit tight.” The Doctor gave his leg a fond squeeze. “Have this fixed in no time.” He dropped suddenly into a crouch and peered into the TARDIS workings.

There came another _pop_. The doorway flickered into darkness. 

Jamie watched the light fade out, trying to keep his breathing level. “You are gonnae fix this, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.” The Doctor waved a hand at him. “Right as rain. You’ll see. Pass me that flux spanner, will you?”


End file.
